Abilities, Techniques and Bloodlines
by muthasucka
Summary: Basically, this will be my collection of abilities for any characters in Naruto that either I have created or I have read
1. Shadow Seperation

**Shadow Seperation - Kage no Bunri**

The users shadow separates from the body and acts as a second body, much like Pein's six bodies.

This works by saturating the users shadow with chakra and therefore controlling it. This technique is a mix between how water style jutsus work and the Nara clan's shadow manipulation.

This technique would be good for reconnaissance much like the shadow clone technique however you can view through the shadow and control it as if it was a spare body. This would be chakra taxing as the further the shadow body goes from the real body, the higher the chakra cost would be. The shadow would need to be connected by either shadows leading to the user or a chakra string like a puppet user.

This technique would be best suited but not exclusive for puppet users or the Nara clan as it is basically an extension of their skills.


	2. Killing Manifestation

**Killing Manifestation - Shoujouwo Korosu**

Basically, the killing intent is controlled and concentrated to the point it actually becomes visible. Shape doesn't matter as it can be changed into whatever the user wants it to. Once the manifestation of the killing intent comes in contact with the victim, it begins to steal the life force of the victim.

Alternative to this would be if the technique was considered a powerful genjutsu capable of causing death by tricking the mind to believe they are dead. The victim would believe they're dead because of the hallucinogenic capabilities of killing intent which is shown in canon when Orochimaru makes Sasuke and Sakura visualize their deaths in training ground 44.

**Pros**

Can kill targets with a weaker will than the user

Takes no chakra to use

Can be focused on a certain point

Takes a short amount of time to take effect (a few seconds)

**Cons**

Can be tracked down through use of this technique

If not controlled properly, can effect unwanted targets

This is a technique created by me based on Killing Intent

Feel free to use it in any stories

Please review if you have any improvements or advice


	3. Earth Kiss

**Earth Type: Earth's Kiss **

**Doton : Chikyuukisu**

Basically, it's an advanced medical ninjutsu that draws chakra in the form of healing energies from the Earth itself, as well as life living within the proximity of the channelling. Direct flesh to earth contact must be made and remain constant throughout the extraction process.

I considered this advanced, considering most medical shinobi are limited in their healing by their own chakra capacity. However, this only requires minimum amounts and simply ample concentration as the replenishing energies are drawn from another source, i.e. - the earth, neighboring trees, burrowing rodents, etc.


	4. Forum Techniques

**Ishi Nari no jutsu**

Note:This technique can be use only when is near rocks. (Doton)  
>Weakness:Its very sensitive in the legs. This technique is really diffucult to be correct use because with this technique you can tranform rocks into huge people, animals whatever you want and stay in rock form. This technique is just like summoning technique but with rocks and more diffucult to use.<p>

**Furious Tsunami**

User has to have hands remain on body of water at all times to perform and keep in affect. also makes uses vulnerable to other attack as well as ranged. once hands are free the jutsu dies. Also changes landscape to a small lake or ocean depending on how much chakra is used. Can also go along with its partner jutsu, Reqiuem of the Ocean which compresses all the water onto one concentrated epicenter crushing a foe with all the waters force.

**Blood Dragon Palm**

Weakness: Can move freely to the user's will, but only stays animate for about 20 seconds, and can be dodged by a Jonin or higher easily. User shoves hand forward, palm facing the opponent. Chakra stained with the user's own blood seeps through the users palm and forms a giant dragon. The user can move it freely to his/her will. Anything touching the dragon would be hurt via the immense chakra it's made of.

**Twin Black Dragon Palm **

Weakness: Stays animate for about 25-40 seconds. User does the appropriate hand signs, then shoves both palms forward, with a black, electric dragon made of smoke shooting out of each hand. He can control them freely to his will.

**Kekkanme (Doujutsu)**

Weakness: Fatigue after use based on chakra usage to initiate and consumption to sustain it. The Kekkanme is a dojutsu (eye technique) that allows Ketsueki to copy the opponents jutsu, dojutsu, sometimes even Kekkei Genkai, for up to 4 weeks. Depending on how long it was sustained and how much chakra used to initiate it, the fatigue that follows could be a slight feeling of being tired or extreme exhaustion, physical injury, and/or shortening of user's life.

**Taifu (Hyouton)**

User can create an ice storm about the size and shape of Temari's wind tornadoes. It will pull the opponent around in the ice storm both freezing them and getting them pelted with ice and snow, leaving many cuts on their body when its done.

**Chakra Kaiten Gokai (Hyouton)**

User freezes for a while to release chakra. If the opponent can stop the user from rotating within that freezing time,the jutsu is canceled. After doing the hand signs the user releases large amounts of chakra from every point of the the user spins rapidly to create a chakra wave that can freeze anyone within its 1 feet-1 mile range.

**Fū Atoshīru**

This sealing art seals an enemy using the wind and air around them. Basic right wrong this jutsu is a one use only jutsu and can only be used by wind ninja. Can be used to prolong someones life by sealing them in it. How to stop it? Hmm fight someone who can't use it.

**Chakra Seperation**

This jutsu is used for spying and infiltration. The user literally disappears into thin air they become the wind they are everywhere the wind is. They can watch two places at the same time. This jutsu can allow one to make parts of themselves visible like only there eyes or arm. The user controls the wind and can use it for fighting and the enemy won't even notice. Advantages in fighting/ Can't be sensed or hit. Disadvantages in fighting/ Semi long term effect (lasts about 6 hours)/ Takes all your chakra to use it.


End file.
